


Kinktober 2019: Day 4: Closet

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fantasy Fishbowls, Fantasy Fulfillment, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Just a planned quickie, two lovers playing around with their own timeline a bit. Now with art commissioned by Whiteley Foster!





	Kinktober 2019: Day 4: Closet

Closet

_Aziraphale walks over to Crowley holding two fish-bowls and a coin. Both fish-bowls have multiple slips of paper in them, one is labeled “Crowley” and the other “Aziraphale”. Crowley looks up at him with a grin as he raises an eyebrow. “My, my … last Friday of the month already? It only appears to be Tuesday.” _

_The angel blushes. “Yes well, some of these need more preparation time than others, as we found out last month.”_

_The demon snickers, well remembering the crash course in shibari he had to take. “Fair point. Do you want to flip, or call?”_

_“I’ll flip.” Aziraphale flips the coin, Crowley calls heads as it is caught and slapped on the back of the angel’s hand. “Tails, I’m afraid.” He lifts the fish-bowl with his name on it and gives it a shake, smiling as Crowley pulls out a slip of paper and reads it._

_“Closet. Well, well, Angel … I think this could be very interesting indeed. Glad I have the extra time to think.”_

_~~~~~_

“Oh my, Crowley … are you certain this is a good idea?” Aziraphale was wide-eyed and a bit taken aback by the small alteration Crowley made to his suggestion. Not that he wasn’t also rather excited by the idea, if he were honest. They were seated on the bus, heading downtown. 

“Nope, that’s why I know it’ll be great!” The demon smiled widely, a grin full of teeth, mischief, and promise. 

The bus stopped and let them off in front of an impossible building that was both too tall to be ignored, and too obvious to actually be noticed. Humans could illusion themselves so well, H+H Enterprises barely needed to do anything at all to obscure itself. 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley a bit nervously as Crowley smirked. “You have your word, yeah? And your gesture?” Aziraphale nodded at both and the demon grinned wickedly. “Let’s go, Angel.” 

The escalators up and down dominated the foyer, but they weren’t the only things there, just the most obvious. There were also elevators, some small cubicles, and a few supply closets. There needed to be something to see in the event a human ever found themselves inside somehow. 

Crowley reached out and took Aziraphale’s hand, kissing the knuckles. They hadn’t been in this building for a very long time now, and this building’s employees had been ignoring them as well. 

Crowley gently pulled Aziraphale towards the mocked up office area, weaving their way through the cubicles towards the back wall to a door with a sign on. “Performance Services” 

“Well, that’s an interesting way to say supply closet, but, who’m I to argue?” Crowley shrugged and grinned again, opening the door and pulling Aziraphale in behind him. The door closed and locked, the only light coming in via small slats near the bottom. Shelves with office supplies that would never be used lined the walls of the small room. Crowley stepped closer to Aziraphale and cupped his face, kissing him gently at first, becoming vigorous as the moments ticked by. 

“Can you be quiet, my angel? Don’t want anyone to hear us.” Crowley whispered against Aziraphale’s lips, enjoying the small shudder that worked itself down the angel’s spine. Aziraphale nodded and hummed against his lips. “Good, then here we go.” 

~~~~~ 

The two beings whispered frantically, hiding in the closet. 

“Are you sure no one suspected anything?” Crowley asked, in a somewhat lighter voice than usual. “You gave nothing away?” 

“‘Course not, would I still be here?” Aziraphale’s voice was also not quite right, deeper, his words snappier. 

“This is where you thought this conversation would be best? In the lobby? Why not wait until the park as we agreed?” The demon looked down at the angel and pursed his lips. 

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley. “Because I saw you come off the lift and couldn’t wait. Besides, you looked like you were ready to bolt and I absolutely Do Not bolt, Angel. You needed something to chill out.” 

The demon’s face cracked a nervous smile. “I suppose I could use something. I’m still wound tight.” 

“Well, I know what’ll help, and I guarantee you wouldn’t have thought of it, but I know what would help that body.” He reached out for the button and zip on the jeans. 

“What on Earth?! Crowley, what are you doing? Get off me.” 

“That’s _my_ body, Angel, I’ll touch it if I want.” He continued working on the zip as the angel slapped at his hands. 

“Well yes, but you aren’t wearing it just now, are you? And I am not sure I - _oh my good gracious_ … “ Crowley had wrapped his hand around the cock the angel was wearing and was giving rippling squeezes. 

Crowley wearing Aziraphale’s face, grinned. The angel was nothing short of an amazing lover, but no one can touch a person as perfectly as they can do to themselves, and Crowley knew exactly all the spots to make that body sing. “Problem, Angel?” 

“Nnnnoooo, my dear.” Aziraphale hiccuped at the end, trying to keep his voice low and his breath steady, his eyes drifting closed as he reached out to steady himself on a wall. 

Crowley grinned up at his own face before sinking down to his knees and pulling the trousers and pants out of the way, came face to face with his own cock. He shuddered a bit, squeezing his thighs together, as he continued massaging it slowly before finally bringing his tongue to the tip and slowly lapping and nibbling around the foreskin. He heard a gasp and looked up just as fingers twined into his hair. He held his gaze as he opened his borrowed mouth and brought the flesh to rest on his tongue. He closed his mouth and began gently sucking on the head. He moaned as the fingers tightened in his hair, grunting when Aziraphale thrust at the stimulation, hitting the back of his throat. He was smirkingly amused as the muscle memory of Aziraphale’s body became aroused at the slight gag. 

Aziraphale looked down at his own face giving him a blowjob. It felt so different than Crowley’s tongue on his own cock. But still shudderingly delicious. His lips were much softer than he realized, and feeling them sliding was simply amazing. Crowley’s cock was a bit longer and leaner than his own, so every dip that Crowley made seemed to draw so much more sensation out. 

When in his own body, Aziraphale enjoyed sucking on Crowley as much as he enjoyed dessert, and he was getting an odd sort of vicarious arousal from this. An ever-growing loop of how amazing Crowley’s skills were, licking, nibbling, sucking, bobbing, the vibrations in his throat as he moaned … and knowing that this is what Crowley saw, felt, heard, when he was doing this for him. He took in the eyes, darker blue than usual, pupils wide. The slight flush of the cheeks, the full lips dragging up and down the soft skin. As he watched, Crowley slowly dragged his head back until Aziraphale popped out of his mouth and began leaving wet, open kisses from the tip, down the shaft, and shifting his mouth to adulate the warm testicles below the base. 

He looked down at Crowley as he brought his lips back to his cock and began his attentions again. Crowley looked into his eyes, and Aziraphale gasped as a shock went down his spine. The blonde curls framing his head, the slight light coming in created a glow around an angel, on his knees for a demon. Is this what Crowley saw? What a heady feeling, knowing what it looked like now, to have an angelic presence worshiping at a demonic body's altar. Despite knowing in his mind that _he_ is the angel, it was unbelievably empowering. His fingers gripped the curls as he began thrusting into Crowley’s mouth. “So good, aren’t you … there on your knees…” He panted as Crowley moaned around him as he climaxed, Crowley gentling as he continued sucking, making sure he had everything offered, and Aziraphale was clean. “Calmer, Angel?” Aziraphale nodded slowly. “Good, maybe we can make it out with our skins intact.” 

Crowley carefully tucked Aziraphale back into his pants and trousers and stood up. 

“No more games, Crowley.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the hair and began kissing him fervently. As they kissed, they shifted back to their status quo bodies. 

“Oh Crowley, that was inspired. I enjoyed that so much, dear. Perhaps when we get home, we can dive into your fish-bowl, for tomorrow?” 

“I’ll never say no to that, but it ruins the alliteration. Fantasy Fish-bowl Friday would be what? Smutty Sturgeon-Storage Saturday?” 

Aziraphale clapped his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter before offering, “How about Sexy Seconds Saturday?” 

Crowley snickered. “Whatever you want, Angel. Now let’s get out of here.” 

They opened the door after making sure they couldn’t hear anything in the immediate area outside and, taking each other’s hand, quickly snaked back through the cubicles before heading to the doors and leaving. 

~~~~~ 

“I don’t know what they just did, but I’m never going into that closet again, I don’t care if the Holy Grail is in there.” Gabriel’s eyes were wide and disbelieving. 

Beelzebub looked up at him, smirking. “Guess we’ll have to find a new one, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, Thank you for reading!


End file.
